


Смех вдали

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Portraits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa





	Смех вдали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faded laughter against her ear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217585) by [SharpestRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose). 



На свои неполные пятнадцать Джинни себя давно уже не чувствует.

Лето тянется так медленно, что она перебирает в памяти все военные мемуары, которые ей случалось читать, все солдатские письма, где снова и снова повторялось: война — это краткие вспышки ужаса и нескончаемые часы скуки. Она не представляла, что когда-нибудь сможет убедиться в этом лично.

Ее собственное будущее либо может оказаться отвратительным, жестоким и коротким, либо грозит выпускными экзаменами за пятый курс уже через год: учитывая это, неудивительно, что Джинни предпочитает день за днем копаться в прошлом. В доме двенадцать на Гриммо просто потрясающая библиотека, в которой полно книг, пахнущих старым табаком и пыльной роскошью. Джинни перебирает факты и события времен более кровавых, чем нынешнее, и слова их отдаются в памяти каким-то полузабытым эхом.

На самом деле эти воспоминания принадлежат не ей. Может быть, Том открывал эти книги раньше. Может быть, он гостил здесь в каникулы, навещая школьных приятелей, и просил Кричера (нет, ее Том не стал бы ни о чем просить — он приказывал, неизменно четко и уверенно) принести еще свечей на ночь, чтобы продолжить чтение — точно так же, как Джинни сейчас. Том мог засыпать в той же постели, что и она, задумчиво уставившись в свод потолка над изголовьем.

Во вторник идет дождь, и читать ее не тянет. Джинни решает забраться на чердак: уже предпринимались робкие попытки привести его в порядок, но слишком уж давил на желающих груз истории.

Она находит старую рухлядь, которая явно прежде для чего-то служила — пусть неизвестно, для чего именно. Ветхие платья, мантии и шляпы, сплошь покрытые пылью, так что она чихает три раза кряду. Свечи с фитилями с обоих концов. Морские раковины — она подносит одну из них к уху и слышит звук, слабый, точно чей-то далекий смех.

На одной из стен, под мутным от грязи слуховым окном, она замечает несколько картин, написанных маслом. В девушке на верхней из них, несмотря на разницу в полвека, еще можно узнать миссис Блэк с занавешенного портрета внизу. Нарисованная девушка на вид не старше Джинни: она смеется, стоя под цветущей яблоней в залитом солнцем саду былых времен. Джинни осторожно машет рукой, и будущая миссис Блэк в ответ радостно повторяет ее жест. 

Две следующие картины изображают тщедушных старцев с внушительными носами. Старички не обращают ни малейшего внимания на перепачканную девчонку, прервавшую их дремоту. А потом Джинни оказывается лицом к лицу с Сириусом Блэком, пятнадцати лет от роду.

— Салют, — говорит он.

Джинни моргает раз и другой, прежде чем решается подать голос.

— Привет. И как оно — быть портретом на чердаке? Ужасно скучно, наверное?

Сириус качает головой. До чего же он красивый, думает Джинни невольно. Темные волосы, слегка надменный вид. Аристократ до мозга костей. Как раз в ее вкусе.

— Не особенно. Это в какой-то мере вопрос философии, понимаешь ли. Существует ли картина, если на нее никто не смотрит? Можно сказать, что я просыпаюсь, только если меня кто-то видит или по крайней мере находится поблизости. Крайне неприятное ощущение. Моя мать засунула меня сюда через год после того как я — ну, то есть другой Сириус — съехал из дома. Лет десять назад, по моим подсчетам. 

— На самом деле, если не ошибаюсь, прошло гораздо больше десяти… — начинает Джинни неловко. 

— Неужели? — Сириус удивляется, но, кажется, не слишком. — Тогда тебе придется ввести меня в курс дела. Кстати, а звать тебя как?

— Джинни Уизли.

— Уизли? Серьезно? Значит, мы дальние родственники. Забыл точно, в каком колене, но так или иначе это правда. — Небрежным жестом, полным изящества, он взмахивает рукой, потом откидывает со лба волосы — Твоего отца, случайно, зовут не Артур? Если, по твоим словам, прошло так много времени, не ошибусь, если предположу, что он успел расплодиться. А ты, стало быть, старшая — если уж выглядишь моей ровесницей?

Джинни хихикает:

— Ну… старших сестер у меня нет.

Сириус удовлетворенно улыбается, не замечая издевки в ее словах.

— Так я и думал. Что же, придется с этим смириться. У нас с Артуром не такая уж большая разница в возрасте. А у кого-нибудь еще из моих знакомых дети есть?

Джинни изо всех сил старается не поддаться очарованию его улыбки, которое адресовано сейчас ей одной. Сначала заколдованный дневник, а теперь еще и портрет человека, по которому ее друзья до сих пор горюют. А ведь мама всегда хотела, чтобы Джинни нашла себе хорошего парня. 

— Ну, есть Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Вы с его отцом… дружили, верно?

Вот теперь Сириус изумляется по-настоящему. 

— Сохатый — папаша? — Удивление на его лице сменяется неподдельным восторгом. — Так этот ребенок… Гарри, так? — Джинни кивает. — Этот Гарри уже пошел в Хогвартс или еще не дорос?

— Уже пошел. Он дружит с Роном — это мой брат.

Сириус просто сияет от гордости:

— Приглядывай за ним, слышишь? Не позволяй, чтобы над ним и над твоим братишкой издевались… хотя уверен, что сын Джеймса сможет за себя постоять. А его мама — кто она?

Джинни старается вспомнить то немногое, что ей известно о родителях Гарри.

— Ее имя Лили. А девичьей фамилии я не знаю.

— Лили? Джеймс женился на Эванс?! — Смех Сириуса остался прежним, похожим на радостный лай — таким же, как в воспоминаниях. — А что насчет меня? Ремус до сих пор… Ты ведь меня знаешь? Взрослого меня? Звучит как-то по-дурацки… Человек по имени Ремус Люпин — ты с ним знакома?

Джинни улыбается — до того заразительна его улыбка. 

— О да! Профессор Люпин сейчас внизу, разговаривает с моей мамой.

— Профессор? — Хорошо, что этот Сириус — всего лишь краски и холст, думает Джинни, не то он бы умер со смеху. — Ты же не шутишь?

— Честное слово, не шучу! — Джинни и сама начинает смеяться. — Правда, он больше не профессор, но я до сих пор его так называю по привычке. Пошли слухи, кто он такой, и ему пришлось уйти. 

Сириус хмурится.

— Правда? Бедняга Луни! Просто кошмар! — Его лицо вдруг проясняется: — Но каждому в жизни не помешает немного драмы, по-моему. Придает жизни вкус. Остальное звучит неплохо. Значит, Ремус здесь… хм… и часто он сюда приходит?

Смех и болтовня затягивают, заставляя Джинни забыть о мире за пределами пыльного чердака: такой Сириус, ее ровесник, нравится ей все сильнее. Глаза начинает щипать, но она моргает и снова улыбается.

— Да. Вообще-то он здесь живет. С тобой. И Гарри тоже — он приезжал на рождественские каникулы, потому что ты его крестный.

Сириус едва не лопается от гордости и счастья.

— Значит, я не так уж плохо устроился? И Лунатик… Иногда я беспокоюсь, Джинни Уизли. Что он меня разлюбит. Он в сто раз меня лучше, и… — он стряхивает меланхолию и усмехается: — Но раз он до сих пор меня терпит, то и беспокоиться не о чем. Раз уж он не разлюбил несмотря ни на что. 

Джинни не будет плакать. Она обходилась без слез и в худшие времена. 

— Не разлюбил. — Ее голос звучит ровно, а если и срывается — Сириусу нет нужды это замечать. — Никогда. У вас все прекрасно.

— Джинни! — доносится снизу мамин голос. — Иди съешь что-нибудь, ты опять пропустила завтрак!

— Я… — Она с трудом может поднять на него глаза: слишком боится, что он заметит вранье. Она не вынесет, если он узнает правду. — Мне пора идти. Но я скоро вернусь и снова буду на тебя смотреть.

Сириус усмехается.

— Вот спасибо. Будешь держать меня в курсе, как и что. Не беспокойся, если быстро не получится — мне-то без разницы.

Джинни чувствует, что ее сердце вот-вот разобьется. Ее прекрасные мальчики, оба запертые в безвременье! Если бы только она могла спасти их — как принц, который разбудил Спящую красавицу! Но Том погиб, истек потоком дешевых чернил из дневника, и Сириус остался по другую сторону моря, откуда нет возврата. Она ничего не может сделать для них — только помнить. 

Джинни завешивает портрет Сириуса другими картинами, машет на прощанье веселой девушке, у которой столько еще впереди. Потом вытирает глаза рукавом и спускается вниз. Она не оборачивается, но ключ от чердака утешительной тяжестью оттягивает ей карман.


End file.
